


Phone

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Chairman Meow is sick, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Text Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus <3 3.38pmAlexander my love, Chairman Meow has gotten ill. Could you go by Catarina and pick some more of the following ingredients?





	Phone

_Magnus <3 3.38pm_

_Alexander my love, Chairman Meow has gotten ill. Could you go by Catarina and pick some more of the following ingredients?_

_**Alexander <3 3.39pm** _

_**Oh no, poor Chairman :C** _   
_**Sure, love. I’ll go by and pick that up for you. Please give Chairman all my love and affection in the mean time.** _

_Magnus <3 3.41pm_

_You do realize he already loves you more than me right? But I will do, love. Thank you for that <3_

_**Alexander <3 3.53pm** _

_**-sent picture-** _

_Magnus <3 3.53pm_

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You put that puppy down right that second. We already have a sick kitty and besides we really can’t care for another animal right now._

_**Alexander <3 3.55pm** _

_**-sent picture-** _

_Magnus <3 3.56pm_

_No puppy eyes with the puppy. Put it back down. I think Chairman Meow puked on the carpet again :c_

_**Alexander <3 3.58pm** _

_**I’ll be right there. Try to calm Chairman by petting him, try to avoid crawling his stomach though.** _

_Magnus <3 4.08pm_

_I helped him tosleep with my magic. He looked so sad, my heart is aching Alexander._

_**Alexander <3 4.10pm** _

_**I am here now, dear. Go make the potion for him. I will take care of our poor Chairman Meow.** _

_Magnus <3 4.11pm_   
_I will do so now. Thank you my love please hug Chairman Meow for me while I’m gone <3 I love you, Alexander._


End file.
